


What Brought Us Back Was Fate

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, M/M, The Vow AU, enjoy, it has a happy ending, mainly angsty and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About four years earlier, and one of Sun's absolute favourite moments was meeting Neptune. He was getting his parking sorted out for his apartment and he forgot his parking slip. Sun chased after him for a solid minute before catching up to him right behind his car. <br/>“Hey...” Sun smiled softly as Neptune groaned softly leaning against his car. “You forgot your permit...”<br/>“Oh yeah.. Well I sorta come here to enjoy the two hour lines… You know permits sort of a bonus..” Neptune smiled and took the permit. <br/>Sun laughed softly and Neptune didn't want to make him stop. Sun glanced at Neptune's car and noticed the art school on the window. “Oh the art institute… You work there?” Sun stammered slightly.<br/>“Nope I’m a student...” Neptune smiled. “Ahh I’m Neptune.” <br/>“Oops I’m sorry. I’m Sun.” Sun laughed softly running a hand through his hair before he started to blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brought Us Back Was Fate

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this it took me 5 days to write this   
> all 13,000 plus words   
> this is the only one shot that will be this long probably

Sun and Neptune walked out of the theatre holding hands smiling softly to each other, it had snowed heavily while they were inside to the point where nearly everything was caked in snow and ice.

“Wow it was only a drizzle when came in… Now it's thick...” Sun smiled softly looking around at the fluffy snow. “come on...” Sun started to jog to the car with Neptune only a step behind him. When they reached the car they both started scraping at the windscreen.

“This is good, this is good come on let's get inside...” Neptune stopped rubbing his hands softly to get the warmth back into them. As they both slid into the car Neptune continued  to rub his hands. “Holy shit feel my fingers….” Neptune whispered offering his hands for Sun to hold. Sun took them softly and started to warm them up with his before huffing on them to warm them up further.

“Better?” Sun smiled softly before kissing his knuckles softly.

“Thank you..” Neptune rubbed his hands softly on Sun's jacket before they started to drive.

Fiddling with the radio station on the wheel of the car he set on one of their least favourite songs and started singing it softly.

“You do not like this song...” Neptune shook his head softly smiling at Sun. Sun proceeded to turn his head for a few seconds and sing the song at Neptune. “You have to turn it off you do not like this song...” Neptune started laughing and humming along with Sun. “Ahh I’m married to a dweeb please stop...”

“Come on sing along….” Sun mumbled starting to tickle Neptune to make him laugh harder.

“Stop it!” Neptune snickered as they rolled to a stop sign. “Hey I have this theory….” Neptune grinned taking off his seat belt slowly.

“yeah?” Sun glanced over with a loving smile. “What is it?”

“That if you have sex in a car it's great...” Neptune started to crawl over to drivers seat kissing Sun softly and sweetly.

“And you want to test this… I’m down...” Sun mumbled kissing happily.

The truck hit them and the world seemed to slow. the car windows broke and Sun cut his brow on one of the thousands of shards. Neptune rocketed forward his head hitting the windscreen and he flew through it he landed on the hood of the car. Sun was lucky, Neptune, however, was not so.  

_Sun has a theory also, How ever Sun's is about moments. Moments of impact. Sun's theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity can completely turn someone's life upside down, can and do, end up defining who we are..._

About four years earlier, and one of Sun's absolute favourite moments was meeting Neptune. He was getting his parking sorted out for his apartment and he forgot his parking slip. Sun chased after him for a solid minute before catching up to him right behind his car.

“Hey...” Sun smiled softly as Neptune groaned softly leaning against his car. “You forgot your permit...”

“Oh yeah.. Well I sorta come here to enjoy the two hour lines… You know permits sort of a bonus..” Neptune smiled and took the permit.

Sun laughed softly and Neptune didn't want to make him stop. Sun glanced at Neptune's car and noticed the art school on the window. “Oh the art institute… You work there?” Sun stammered slightly.

“Nope I’m a student...” Neptune smiled. “Ahh I’m Neptune.”

“Oops I’m sorry. I’m Sun.” Sun laughed softly running a hand through his hair before he started to blush.

“Well thank you for this, Sun...” Neptune smiled opening his car door.

“You know I noticed in a totally non creepy  way that we have the same RPP zone...” Sun rubbed his cheek trying to get rid of it slowly.

“Is that right.” Neptune’s eyebrows pulled together and a small dimple showed on his forehead that was adorable to Sun.

“Yep.”

“Hmmm.. you have impressive powers of observation….” Neptune glanced down at his papers.

“Yes.”

“What’s an RPP zone...” Neptune asked with a small smile.

“Residential permit parking zone...” Sun supplied with a small smile back.

“Ahh… that sounds.. intimate…”

“Yeah.” Sun started to snicker slightly. “Okay uhh what I was thinking is that, I think we owe it to ourselves really to get a drink out of respect for our… Zone… Compatibility...”

“Okay. ”Neptune grinned.

“Okay?”

“Okay...” Neptune put what he needed to in the car tucked the permit under the seat and then locked it. “After you…”

 

Sun and Neptune became almost inseparable since that day. Sun fiddled softly with the band in his hand. it was thinner than the one he wore, but it was carved with a roman motif of waves. Sun didn't know how to react to the nurse who was explaining everything to him.

“As you know your husband's C.T scan showed intracranial hemorrhaging, we purposely keep patients with this kind of brain injuries in a comatose state. In order to calm their systems and allow the brain time to heal it's self as the swelling subsides… Then we slowly wean them off it..”

_The thing is each of us is the sum total of all these moments we have experienced with all the people we have ever known…_

 

Sun walked over to Neptune's bed side slowly and sat down next to him he brushed a small wave of his hairs off of his face, before sliding Neptune's ring back onto his finger, and kissing the ring softly.

 

_And these moments become their history with each moment that can be played like a record and replayed over and over again._

Sun walked out too see Neptune talking to a stray cat. “arnt you hungry?” Neptune smiled stroking the cat softly.

“Hey...” Sun watched Neptune glance up quickly with a smile.

“Hi...”

“What are you doing?” Sun raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame.

“Ahh nothing...” Neptune got up quickly running inside.

“What's that?” Sun asked with a grin. He knew what he caught Neptune doing and Neptune knew he was about to get lectured.

“Nothing..”

“Ohh that sure didn't look like nothing.. Foods ready! ” Sun shouted out to the flat. “Look if you keep feeding that flea bag it's going to keep coming back… And I’m allergic.”

“Yeah just like you're allergic to coriander.” Neptune smiled reaching into the fridge and grabbing the orange juice and strawberries.

“I can't stand coriander...” Sun looked at Neptune confused.

“Exactly but you're not allergic.” Neptune grinned. “Does anyone want some I bought at the farmers market?” Neptune put the container of strawberries on the table.

“Buying groceries bad sign...” Scarlet started as they walked in half awake.

“What?” Neptune asked.

“We all know what that means…. ” Sage starts with a small smile.

“Well I like him, he's like our own personal mascot.” Blake smiled softly at Neptune before ruffling his hair.

“Thanks I think...” Neptune smiled pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“Well I do like him more than the ferret Sage tried to make us adopt...” Scarlet smiled softly.

“And he makes great coffee...” Blake added. “Let's keep him.”

Sun walked over to Neptune and set in front of him a plate that had “Move in” but some of the berries got muddled on the walk over.

“Movie? I think you spelled movie wrong...” Neptune smiled softly at Sun.

“No no..” Sun rearranged some of the berries so it looked right. Neptune's face lit up when he read it correctly and he pulled him over for a firm kiss.

“Yeah.” Neptune mumbled against his lips before pulling away.

“Told you.” Blake smiled at the others before digging into the food on the table.

 

“I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree on red velvet cake, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home.” Neptune grinned holding Sun's hand as they got married in the art museum.

“Wow you um… set the bar kind of high…. did you write your vows on a menu...” Sun  asked with a small smile. looking down at the menu in Neptune's hands.

“yeah why...” Neptune asked before Sun pulled out the same menu and Neptune hid his smile behind his.

“I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other.” Sun smiled at Neptune with the most love struck face their friends had ever seen across his face.

“Do you take each other as spouses forever?” Sage asked with a small smile.

“I do.”

“I do.”

“Then by the power vested in By by the Region of Vale I now pronounce you.. Security… I now pronounce you husbands and best friends for life now kiss.” Sage hurried them up as Neptune and Sun lips brushed Neptune felt the tug that was Sun pulling him behind him to get out.

Sun and Neptune stopped right outside the main look out to the city by the art museum and Sun pulled Neptune close and into a deeper kiss than what was the fleeting brush to get the ceremony over with.

 

Neptune growled and looked at the painting he was working it just didn't seem to be working as he sighed and put the new one down to throw paint at a wrecked canvas. He found his music to stop.

Sun smiled softly watching Neptune stomp his feet softly in frustration. “I have one piece… It's not happening I don't i...” Neptune rubbed his face softly thinking. “Oh my gods...”

“You're going to be fine..” Sun smiled.

“I'm going to have to call them and tell them that I can't do it!” Neptune continued into his panic.

“Come to bed with me...” Sun smiled running his hands along Neptune's shoulders. “Come on Neptune come to bed with me...”

“No I don't wanna...” Neptune shook his head with a pout. Sun sighed and leant down to start blowing raspberries into the crook of Neptune's neck “NO DON'T.” Neptune shouted before starting into a giggle fit and sliding down onto the floor as Sun followed him down tickling him. “Stop it..”

“Okay I’m stopping...” Sun smiled pulling Neptune close to him with a small smile. “I think this one… This one is coming along fine… I mean I like the contrasting high notes here...” Sun gestured to one corner of the canvas. “And the low shadowy parts here...” He gestured to another side. “I mean I know it's not finished but I can see how it's going to turn out.” Neptune nodded with a loving smile on his face. “what?”

“You totally love me...” Neptune smiled

“Yeah I do...”

“Yeah I know because that's my actual piece” Neptune pointed to a different axel.  “This is my current rage canvas...” Neptune smiled cupping Sun's face in his hands kissing him deeply, before pushing him down onto the floor with a hungrier kiss. Sun's hands bunched up in Neptune's singlet pushing it up to pull it off. They ended up as a mess of limbs cuddling on Neptune's far to small couch for the night.

 

_A moment of pure physical, mental and every other kind of love you could think of._

Neptune's heartbeat was steady as he woke up Sun stood at the end of the bed watching Neptune with worry.

“Don't crowd him, he's going to be a little groggy so let's just give him some space...” Neptune's doctor looked at Sun carefully.

“Hey...” Sun breathed as Neptune opened his eyes slowly before rubbing them. “It’s so good to see you...” A little bit of the strong facade started to crack as Neptune looked up at him in confusion.

“Neptune. It's okay, you're in the hospital, you were in a car accident, you hit your head but you're okay. We just kept you asleep for a little while..” The doctor explained as Neptune looked around to register what was around him.

“How do you feel.” Sun's eyes smiled more than anything else as he tried to keep his happiness about Neptune being awake to himself.

“my head hurts...” Neptune looked at Sun for answers as Sun looked to the doctor.

“Yeah well that's perfectly normal.” She smiled. “I’ll get you something for that..”

“Was anyone else hurt Doctor...” Neptune looked back to Sun worried about everyone else it was almost typical, except that look across Neptune's eyes made something sit uneasily in Sun.

"I… you know who I am right?" Sun asked his stomach plummeted into pit.

"You're my doctor.. right?" Neptune answered his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Sun took slow steps to the chair next to Neptune's bed. "No.. I'm your... I'm your husband." Sun watched the shock and fear run across Neptune's face. "Neptune... Nep.." Sun reached over to grab his hand softly but he pulled back.

Neptune looked at his hand the band on his ring finger and he didn't recognize it he didn't know what to do.

 

Sun didnt know when he stood and started to walk out but he heard the doctor chase after him. "Mr vasilias, Mr Vasilias you need to calm down." She started.

"You said things were very good.." Sun mumbled trying to process the fact that Neptune didn't remember him.

“A brain injury isn't like a broken bone… or laceration  they are much less predictable sometimes due to the range of the swelling tissue it can cause some impairment. ” The doctor tried to calm Sun down.

“Some impairment? He doesn't remember me!” Sun was half panicked his heart beating to fast he didn't know how or what he was going to do let alone how he felt right now.

“Even though he's awake the swelling can cause confusion or memory loss, erratic mood swings.”

“What?” Sun ran his hands through his hair even more worried than he was before.

“But that's normal!” She shouted after him as he started to walk off to clear his head.

Sun curled up sitting on the ground as he fiddled with his wedding band he tried to process everything.

 

_so that's his theory, that these moments of impact define who we are but what he never considered is what if one day you could no longer remember any of them._

Neptune walked up to Sun who was fast asleep on one of the waiting room couches using a overnight bag as a pillow he was fast asleep. Neptune noted how much younger he looked when he was sleeping before he started poking Sun's shoulder till he woke up.

“Oh..” Sun looked up to see Neptune watching him with scared eyes before he pushed up from the uncomfortable couch. “Hi...”

“What are you up to?” Neptune asked innocently.

“Sleeping.” Sun replied simply getting a small laugh from Neptune.

“Right… ”

Sun picked up his bag that he was using as a pillow and places it between them.“I brought you some clothes..”

“thank you..” Neptune smiled softly before sitting on the back of the couch. “I’m kinder hungry...”

“Okay..” Sun pushed up from sitting and collected his bag before grabbing the bag he just gave to Neptune. “Come on...” Sun started to guide him to the cafe in the hospital.

 

“So I just wanted to verify a few things… About, about us.” Neptune glanced over at Sun  for a moment as he reached for a fruit salad. “We’re married.”

“Yes..” Sun nodded.

“And I have weird hair...” Neptune reached up to push the blue strands away from his face.

“I think that's taking a narrow view...” Sun  followed along with Neptune grabbing two smoothies and a muffin. “You said it took too long to do properly in the morning. and so you did that.. But you also liked how it looked, but mainly you wanted to spend more time in your studio..” Sun smiled softly.

“My studio? Why do I have a studio...” Neptune asked confused.

“Oh. Kay… So you're an artist Neptune..” Sun looked at the tray. “A painter, A really good one.. Right now you are working on four pieces for the vale art exhibit for the vytal festival. Which is huge everyone in the town will see it and everyone who comes by will see your art...” Sun explained moving to pay for their food.

“What about my law degree?” Neptune asked looking confused.

“Um..”

“I don't have a law degree?!” Neptune sounded frustrated at the idea of it.

“I think you were a few credits shy..” Sun sighed walking to a table.

“Last time I wanted to be an artist I was in high school...” Neptune followed reeling at the idea of being an artist instead of a lawyer.

 

“I think you need to look at it like a win?” Scarlet started before getting a look of dumbfoundedness from the group around them.

“Traumatic brain injury a win?” Sun asked not really wanting the answer but willing to take it.

“You idiot...” Sage sighed hitting them over the head softly.

“He doesn't remember who you are, then he doesn't remember all the stupid shit you have ever done!” Scarlet explained.

“I'm just worried if he doesn't remember you, how is he going to remember he's in love with you?” Ruby asked innocently. Yang grabbed her arm softly shushing her.

“I'm a little stunned he went for you the first time...” Blake smiled softly at Sun .

“if anything you have gotten worse… I mean you hardly wear a shirt at the studio… and around anyone's house… ” Sage continued.

“You guys are a great support system...” Sun smiled softly at blake and sage shaking his head softly. “Seriously though… What if he doesn't remember me?” Sun looked at his hands fiddling with the ring on his finger before glancing up at Blake and Yang.

Blake stepped forward rubbing Sun's shoulder. “He's going to remember you… He's going to remember all of us were a family..”

It took a moment for Sun to reply. “Yeah… No you're right..”

 

Sun walked into the wards of the hospital looking for Neptune when he pulled back the curtain of Neptune's ‘room’ to see that he had been moved. A tiny bit of fear raked through him as he walked up to the nurses station of the ward. “Um, excuse me I’m looking for my husband Neptune Vasilias he was right here yesterday..” Sun asked hoping the nurse had answers.

“Well it looks like they moved him up to the V.I.P floor..” The nurse answered looking it up on the computer in front of her.

“That sounds expensive...”

“It's the on this wing… just go down here and take the elevator to the second floor, then make a right.” The nurse smiled softly.

“Alright thank you..” Sun smiled back walking off in the direction.

 

“Neptune you're long term memory is intact and I'm very optimistic that the rest of your memory is going to improve with time. Mr Vasilias I'm so glad you're here.” Bistre, Neptune's doctor smiled at him as he walked into Neptune's new room. He saw Neptune's parents, at least he thought they were his parents he never met them.

“Well this is bizarre.. Well, I'm Sun, Neptune's husband..” Sun smiled trying to keep a warm appearance offering to shake Neptune's father's hand.

“Do you know how concerning it was to hear your son has been in the I.C.U for weeks and we hadn’t been told?” Poseidon, Neptune's father asked with an almost glare.

“You should have called us.” Azure whispered pained.

“I’m sorry.” Sun looked down knowing he fucked up badly.

“You have never met my parents?” Neptune asked confused. “I- I don't understand. Why haven't you met him?” Sun walked over to the doctor.

“So now doctor what is the next step?” Azure asked walking over to stroke Neptune's shoulder comfortingly.

“Ahh the sooner he settles back into his regular life his normal routine… the better. And in a week or so I'm going to recommend that Neptune sees a Neuropsychologist..” Bistre smiled softly looking at Sun who nodded

“Whatever he needs I’ll make sure he gets the best.” Poseidon looked to the doctor.

“Oh you will come home where I will take care of you.” Azure started taking Neptune's hand softly.

“Mum can make up your old room, and I can take some time off work..” Poseidon rubbed Azure's back softly.

“I um, I don't mean to be disrespectful because we would really appreciate that but Bistre say that he had to go back to his normal routine.. His life with me is his normal routine...” Sun explained.

“Yes but that's a life that he doesn't remember...” Azure looked over to Sun.

“But he will that's what his doctor just said.” Sun quipped back.

“No what she said was maybe Neptune will remember.” Poseidon corrected.

“And why not let him come home and recover with people that he knows.” Azure continued. “We’re only trying to do the best for Neptune...” Neptune looked like he was about to start talking.

“That's interesting considering that you haven't even considered what Neptune may want.” Sun started.

“What I really need is for everyone to stop bickering..” Neptune sighed rubbing his face softly.

“Listen none of this needs to be decided right now...” Bistre started up again as Sun watched Azure comfort Neptune. “I think you should all head home and get some rest… I'm sure everyone could use it...”

 

“How is it that you are my husband but you have never met my family?” Neptune asks sitting across the table from Sun  confused by the idea of it.

“You haven't spoken to them… In years...” Sun supplied picking at his salad.

“Why haven't I spoken to my family?” Neptune pressed.

Sun wanted to tell him but he couldn't Neptune seemed so happy to have his parents around him he didn't want to ruin that for him. “It all went down before we met...” Sun looked at his plate. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

“And we never talked about it?”

“No I, We did..” Sun glanced up at him.

“So?”

“For starters you wanted to move away and go to art school, and you're father insisted you stay in law school… He had some pretty strict views on what he wanted you to be. It just spiraled from there...” Sun explained, leaving out the biggest reason.

“Okay look what I remember is being in law school and being engaged to Weiss...” Neptune looked down at his salad then back up to Sun he saw the pained look across his face but Sun didn't say anything. He didn't know why it hurt to see him so torn but he was. “Look I need to have some space...” Neptune pushed up from his seat walking away.

Sun reached to grab his hand softly before deciding to follow him. “Hey Neppers, Neptune. The best thing for you to do is to go back to your life with me you heard what the doctor said, it's the best thing for your recovery.”

“Okay but I don't know you.” Neptune stopped at some stairs. “And I'm just supposed to get in your car and and live at your place?”

“It's our place.”

“Without any proof of us ever being in love.” Neptune pushed back.

“Other than our marriage?” Sun's voice broke half way through.

“People get married for all kinds of different reasons...” Neptune explained.

“Okay like?”

“Like like for  a green card...” Neptune pushed.

“I, We both moved here from different places. Were both permanent resident in vale. I'm from Vacuo.” Sun supplied.

“Did I keep a journal?” Neptune asked.

“Not that I know of...” Sun's eyebrows pulled together.

“Okay fine...” Neptune shrugged and walked up the stairs. Sun eyes were burning with tears as he watched him walk away.

 

Neptune walked into the ward in a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans that had paint splattered all over them. “I guess this is all he could find.” Neptune supplied to his parents.

“Oh honey… It looks fine I mean we're just going home so...” Azure smiled softly.

“It's horrible...”

They all paused as they heard a knock at the door. “Neptune I hear you're leaving us..”

“Oh yeah that's what they tell me...” Neptune smiled softly.

“So no driving until I say to but other than that… I will see you in four to six weeks..” Bistre smiled patting her pockets looking for her card.

“Thank you doctor... ” Azure smiled softly stroking Neptune's shoulders. “Are you ready to go?”

“Okay hold on… I have a voice mail, it's from before the accident. You said you wanted evidence...” Sun looked at Neptune.

“Okay yeah let's have a listen...” Neptune smiled softly before Sun pressed play.

“Hey Sun… It's uh I'm sorry I'm still at my studio.. I miss you so bad my painting is starting to look like you.. So what do you say you come over and I can have some Sunny D, Yeah anyway. Call me back, Love you Sun”

“Now listening over it it doesn't really prove anything...” Sun sighed looking at his phone.

Neptune froze in place  trying to think over everything..“No no, It's ahh… It's cute, I mean I sound happy..” Neptune smiled softly at Sun  before looking over to his parents who looked disappointed knowing that Sun was going to win here.

“Look just listen to me, YOU quit law school, YOU broke off, and you moved into the city. those were all choices you made, way before you even met me. I think that you owe it to yourself to honour those decisions, at least for right now.” Sun stroked Neptune's arm softly watching his eyes dart around his face as he tried to figure out what to do.  
“this is a mistake Neptune..” Azure said looking at him with worry.

“I promise that I will take care of him.” Sun looked to Azure. “Look… Come home with me?” Sun almost begged and Neptune saw the full brunt of Sun's puppy dog eyes. “Come home with me I, we will figure this out together.”

Neptune let out a huff of a breath thinking. “I guess I could just try it out...” NEptune glanced back up to Sun's face and the eyes were gone thankfully. “To see if it would help my memory and… I can always come home if I change my mind.. I married him it must have been for some reason..”

“A guarded endorsement...”  Azure sighed.

“But I will take it!” Sun smiled softly.

 

Sun and Neptune walked up the stairs to their small house and Sun guided him around the house telling him the ins and outs of everything. Sun stopped at a small desk in the lounge. “this is your desk  something may help you here.” Sun sighed softly running his hands through his hair.

“Yeah thanks...” Neptune looked over everything pausing at a note book.

“I'll sleep on the couch… You can take the bed..” Sun flopped down onto the couch with a small sigh.

“Yeah okay..” Neptune pushed up to walk to their room.

“Second door on the right first door is the linen second is our room third is bathroom if you don't remember..” Sun said sleepily as Neptune walked past him.

“Thanks Sun...” Neptune glanced down at the guy curled up in a red blanket, walking into their room Sun paused looking at all the things on what must be his set of drawers he ran his fingers over another small band that must have been his engagement ring to Sun  with a small sigh.

 

Neptune walked out of the bathroom the next morning and over to his dresser looking for a shirt of some kind to wear, when he froze looking up at a mirror. Neptune glanced at the tattoo that seemed to crawl down half of his arm the pretty blue ink swirling around into a the shape of an nebulae he knew he had the idea for this tattoo before when he was at law school he never thought he would get it. “Oh gods…. Oh my mother is going to kill me...” Neptune stroked the tattoo softly lost in his own thoughts he dropped his towel from his waist still looking at the tattoo in the mirror.

“Morning...” Sun said groggily as he walked into their room completely forgetting he was naked.

“Morning...” Neptune glanced over and jumped back in shock grabbing a pair of boxer briefs to pull on. “Shit you're naked I'm… Could you knock...” Neptune continued Sun jumped covering himself without thinking

“Oh I it's habit… It's not like you haven't seen it before...” Sun argued before uncovering himself.

Neptune stared at Sun's dick for a moment too long maybe before starting to laugh. “This is not funny… you should knock...” Neptune composed himself shaking his head.

“I'm sorry!” Sun grabbed his planned out outfit and walked out of the room.

 

Neptune pushed through the door of their room to see Sun eating breakfast innocently  while reading a paper.

“Hey… you look nice..” Sun smiled softly eyeing his hoodie that Neptune was wearing.

“Really?” Neptune asked walking towards the table. “This is the only piece of clothing I own I feel comfortable in..” Neptune started opening and closing cupboards to find a glass.

“That's mine actually...” Sun smiled softly.

“Oh I” Neptune started.

“No it's fine it's cute on you...” Sun picked at his french toast. Finding the cupboard with the glasses he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat across from Sun looking at the food.

“Is this mine?”

“Yeah… it's a sorry for last night...” Sun smiled weakly watching him very carefully.

“What?” Neptune asked.

“Huh?”

“Well you're looking at me like some kind of zoo animal...” Neptune explained nibbling on the corner of his toast.

“Oh sorry I’m just trying to figure this out too I guess...” Sun explained rubbing his forehead softly.

“So what's my normal routine... ” Neptune asked innocently.

“Well you normally wake up first and make coffee..” Sun explained.

“Oh well I'll...” Neptune started to stand.

“No no it's okay! I did that today... ” Sun smiled softly jogging over to pour Neptune a glass of coffee. “Then you normally check the bills and pay whatever needs to be payed… Which you probably don't remember any of the accounts or passwords for….”  

“Nup”

“Then you go to your studio..” Sun smiled softly walking back to his spot. “I could take you down there show you what you're working on?”

“Um… You know what… We don't have to rehash everything right now… You just go about your daily life….” Neptune smiled softly.

“Okay you got your keys phone there… And all my numbers are on there...” Sun paused stroking Neptune's back softly.

“Alright.” Neptune smiled up at him. Sun paused at the door grabbing his backpack. “Have a good day...”

“Be safe okay?” Sun smiled.

 

Neptune walked around the living room looking at the books on the book shelf then he found a stack of dvds the top one with a post it note saying. ‘More evidence’

He heard his vows he couldn't believe it, curling up further Sun started to say his, and boy oh boy did Sun  look happy, he looked almost the polar opposite to what he's seeing now. He had hurt that smile oh gods…

He didn't realize how far he had ran until he didn't know where he was. He walked for a while before walking into a store to ask if the could borrow their phone.

“Oh sweetie let's get you into some nice clothes..” Azure smiled softly when she pulled up next to him.

“Mum you don't have to...” Neptune climbed into the car shyly. “thank you so much I also didn't know who to recall...”

“It's okay sweetheart.”

 

Neptune opened the door slowly pushing his way through a door to see Sun sitting panicked on the couch.

“hey!” Sun smiled standing up slowly.

“hey!” Neptune smiled softly stopping at the table.

“Where have you been?” Sun asked walking over. “I was starting to get a little worried that something might have happened to you.”

“sorry I was lost physically… and mentally I guess” Neptune laughed softly.

“You should have called me”

“And I forgot my phone and I didn't know your number by heart so I called my mum we made a day of it. It was great… She invited us for dinner tonight.” Neptune smiled excitedly.

“Dinner okay...” Sun supplied looking at the table.

“You don't have to go….” Neptune sighed softly.

“Well actually I do, you're not allowed to drive so I do have to...” Sun smiled weakly. “but that's not the point.”

“You know maybe I'm going to wake up tomorrow and remember everything, but right now they are the only thing I am sure about...” Neptune grabbed a bottle of water to drink from.

“Okay… I’ll go.” Sun sighed turning away to walk to his home office.

“Are you going to change?”

Sun nodded while he walked off.

 

“Just take a right up at this round about coming up then the second street on the left.” Neptune supplied as they drove to his old home.

“Okay” Sun smiled weakly wearing a nice dress shirt and a vest.

“You know these flowers don't really scream I'm sorry for leaving and not talking to you for years but I now have a brain injury that means I like you now..” Neptune looked over at Sun.

“You're right… I should have got forget me nots..” Sun quipped back.

“You are not funny...” Neptune sniffed the daisy bouquet. “Actually it is kinder...” Neptune smiled softly. “Well so you have already met my parents my dad will say call him poseidon but call him Mr. Vasilias.” Neptune explained. “And you should know I have a sister named-”

“Rigel I know a lot about your family Neptune.” Sun smiled softly.  

 

“It was like she was some sweater wearing, martinI drinking sorority bro...” Sun sighed packing away cables with yang.

“Like a haven or?” Yang asked helping him.

“Yeah basically he was even flirting with Weiss right in front of me.” Sun broke a little at the thought of Neptune thinking of her in that way.

“Ex fiancée Weiss?” Yang asked shocked.

“Oh no no, in his mind it's current fiancée so I can't really be mad at him for it...” Sun rubbed his face annoyed with the idea of it. “Which is why it was probably annoying to see his stranger husband cock block him all night… ”

“That is a lot to get my mind around...” Yang glanced over with a small smile. “So what turns him on...”

“What with Neptune?”

“No with his sister. Yes Neptune.” Yang said dryly.

“What like in bed?” Sun asked almost too innocently.

“Oh my god Sun.”

“What it's private it's , I don't know it's kinder between me and him kind of thing...” Sun explained.

“Hey it's okay I'm not going to judge...” Yang sipped her coffee.

“He likes being snuggled and tickled.” Sun sighed.

“Seriously?” Yang blurted out.

“Wow thought you weren't going to judge...”

“Hey not I'm just, I don't care if you're into kink.” Yang grinned.

“It's not like that...” Sun sighed as yang started to giggle. “It just breaks him down when he's stuck in his own thoughts.”

“Okay… You should give that a shot...” Yang giggled rubbing his back.

“I'm not into kink!” Sun started laughing. “You're going to tell blake this aren't you?”

“Well I mean it's funny...” Yang laughed.

 

“Hey.” Sun smiled walking in to see Neptune kneeling on the table looking over photos.

“Hey! how was your day?” Neptune looked up looking from looking at nearly every photo they owned.

“It's better now that I'm here with you.” Sun smiled and kissed his cheek without thinking.

“I sorry about the mess here…” Neptune looked back down at photos in his hands.

“No problem.. What are you collaging?” Sun asked looking at the photos.

“Do I collage?” Neptune looks up at him.

“No, not that I remember” Sun smiled softly.

“No I just you know I was just so inspired by what everyone last night.” Neptune explained.

“To collage?” Sun asked confused.

“No all those memories just came flooding back so I thought I would make a timeline you know?” Neptune smiled softly.

“Oh… that's that's great.” Sun glanced over the photos in deep thought.

“Yeah… I kinder rummaged through some of your stuff...” Neptune glanced up at him with an adorable smile.

“It's fine it's fine… what mine is yours I even have a certificate to prove it...” Sun smiled brushing some strands of hair off of Neptune's face.

“Yes I found that… It's in the lost years… You see I started over found some family photos me when I was little, And that was easy to put into chronological order because I remember that stuff!” Neptune smiled excitedly.

“That's good...”

“But what I have been trying to do is pinpoint the last memory I had  before everything just went poof...” Neptune sighed.

“Hows that going?” Sun looked over at the photos of Neptune as a child.

“I think I was at a simple wok… And I was asking them if they had those sweet chillI chicken noodles I like...” Neptune sighed looking back at a bunch of photos in his hand. “And I don't, I don't remember the answer… That's it that's all, That's my last memory before I woke up in the hospital..”

“Oh no...” Sun said sadly. “How are we going to know if they had sweet chillI noodles...”

Neptune started to laugh softly shaking his head. “Oh gods… This is not happening!”

“Hey it's okay...” Sun sighed, watching Neptune seem to curl into himself further. “No no no no please don't do this… come on...” Sun reached around and started to tickle his side.

Neptune jumped away from him instantaneously. “What was, What are you doing...”

“I'm sorry..” Sun let his shoulders sag walking away.

“I'm sorry was that one of our things?” Neptune asked innocently.  

“Yeah kinder...” Sun kept walking away.

“I'm sorry!” Neptune started to follow him.

“You don't have to say it you don't...” Sun glanced back trying to mask everything he's feeling. “It will all come back we just have to Keep doing what we are doing..” Sun continued. “Let you fall back into your life. it will all sort itself out...” Sun sounded that he was so close to breaking down as he closed the door to his office, he had really lost most of his hope and that one little lie was keeping him alive for the moment.

 

The next morning was quiet and still.Sun was so focused on the paper in front of him as he nibbled on his toast.

“Hey...” Neptune sat down next to Sun. “I think I'm ready to see my studio now… Will you show it to me?”

Sun perked up with a small smile. “Yeah sure let's go...” Sun stood up and started to grab some things.

 

Walking up to the door of his studio Neptune was mainly curious about what and how he painted more than anything. Sun opened the door walking into the bright studio that was scattered with canvas’ and murals.

“This is the first studio you have ever had to yourself. It's called Space hunt… And it's the reason you have that tattoo...” Sun smiled softly walking around the space.

“Wow...” Neptune stopped by a mural that was a giant spraypainted galaxy.

“You didn't like it at first, until you decided to burn this you brought from some guy on the corner of the indigo spell, and so we lit this thing and started waving it around until we realised that it was just some old pieces of lettuce, so we were waving around burning lettuce...” Sun smiled at Neptune who was looking at other small pieces of art. “I don't know… But it must have done the trick though it was a mission to get you out of here. You would come in and crank your music and you would get lost in your project and I would have to come and remind you it's night time.” Sun stopped by a piece of art that looked amazing. “This is one of your pieces for the Vital festival. ”

“What is it supposed to be?”Neptune asked looking at the free flowing sky and landscape photo that seemed to be fractured and falling apart in the painting.

“I'm not sure if you even knew yet.. Just come here...” Sun walked over to a canvas.  “Here take this… And help it figure out what it wants to be...” Sun handing Neptune a paint brush and backed off for a moment.

Neptune stayed still looking at the painting trying to focus on it. “Ahh okay… I don't really know how to use this thing...”

“Sure you do it's all in muscle memory… Wait… Hold on...” Sun ran off and turned on some annoying song that made Neptune's head feel dizzy.

“Can you just turn down the music.”

“I swear you used to listen to it so much louder than this..” Sun rambled on.

“I am getting a honestly gods damn headache can you just turn off the music!” Neptune shouted frustrated.

Sun turned back to the cd player and flicked off the music. “I'm trying to help you! But I'm not your punching bag. We don't speak to each other like this! This is hard for me too Neptune.” Sun walked out of the studio and sat on the steps in frustration.

 

Sun arrived home a little early the next day. “Neptune?” Sun asked to the house.

Neptune looked up from their bed and cussed softly ripping the note from the notebook he was writing he placed it on the bed to walk out. “Yeah?”

“Hey I passed by that little mistrial bakery that you love and got you a..” Sun heard footsteps coming from down the hall. “Some body here?”

“Yeah..” Neptune walked over to his satchel and put the notebook in his bag.

“Sun...” Poseidon walked out from down the hall.

“You know my sisters just up to her eyeballs with wedding stuff and she needs someone to babysit their kid and it would just be easier if I was there….” Neptune smiled softly. “And we got the engagement party coming up and-”

“And we all thought Neptune could come home...” Poseidon smiled softly at Sun. it was as if he enjoyed watching the bile travel up from his stomach.

“It just seems like the logical choice.. and the right thing to do to be there for Rigil.” Neptune smiled softly.

“Okay.. but what about your life here what about all the work you haven't finished...” Sun asked.

“I called the Vytal association and they understood why I'm dropping the gig and Dad payed back the advance that they gave me.” Neptune smiled softly at his father.

Taking his bags Poseidon started to walk outside. “You just come out when you're ready Son.”

“Okay thanks Dad.” Neptune walked off into another room to collect a few small things. “I'm sorry it's just till after the Wedding I swear...”

“I just want you to be careful okay?” Sun walked over and stroked Neptune's arm softly.

“Well I'm not joining a cult I'm just going to stay with my family...” Neptune eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“I know  but.” Sun looked to the window.

“But what?”

“Can I atleast give you an awkward hug?” Sun smiled softly opening up his arms.

“Yeah..” Neptune laughed softly hugging him tightly. “Look after yourself okay?” Neptune grinned as he walked off closing the door behind him.

“This house already feels empty without you...” Sun  whispered looking around the room slowly.

 

“So how are you feeling?” Doctor Bistre smiled as she checked each of Neptune's eyes carefully.

“Mmm I feel fine..” Neptune smiled at her.

“Yeah? no dizziness, disorientation, no sleepiness?” She smiled continuing to do checkups. Neptune shook his head softly in response. “Great well I'm very happy and you're C.T. scan looks excellent.”

“Oh what a relief.” Azure smiled from her chair.

“So your memory recall… Anything?” She smiled at Neptune.

“Not really...” Neptune sighed looking to his mother.

“Oh okay.”

“That's not normal is it?” Neptune asked.

“Well let me tell you something Neptune, when it comes to the brain, nothing is normal, because no two brain injuries are the same,”

“Neptune seems perfectly himself again.” Azure smiled proudly at Neptune. “It's wonderful.”

“Mrs Vasilias can I talk to Neptune alone for a moment please?” Bistre smiled warmly at Azure who looked to Neptune.

“It's okay mum I’m good.” Neptune smiled.

Azure stood and walked out of Bistres office. “Neptune do you want to regain your memories?”

“Yes..” Neptune replied hesitantly.

“Because some patients fear when the memories come back so will the memories of the accident and I want to tell you that's rarely the case.”

“Oh no that's not it I'm not afraid of the accident..” Neptune smiled.

“So what are you afraid of?” She asked concerned.

“I don't know I guess it's just... ” Neptune sighed looking at his hands. “What if I don't like the life I had, or what if I like it too much? I don't know..” Neptune glanced back up at her.

“I only did one psych rotation so this may be terrible advice… ” Bistre walked over to him. “But I think you have to try and fill the holes. You can still decide you want a different life but if you don't at least open yourself up to remembering, I’m afraid you're going to live in fear of your own past..”

 

“Hey...” Sun walked into his studio smiling softly at yang who was looking at the band performing.

“Hey. this is consequenez with a Z...” Yang smiled as Sun looked out to the band.

“Right...” Sun smiled watching them.

“Okay Misty sounds amazing can you let's just… Let's just go for it?” Yang smiled softly at the guy.

“I am going for it...” Misty lent forward to the mic.

“The baseline is onenote...” Yang looked to Sun with a calm look, her eyes told another horrifying story.

“Onenote...” Sun eyebrows pulled together in thought.

“Okay cool take two!” Yang grinned as Misty started up again. “Wow… You look fancy...” Yang smiled tapping Sun's blazer.

“Yeah I'm going to a kanye sort of thing... ” Sun smiled softly.

“I'm going to say more… Russet Buble sort of thing...” Yang smiled. “But whatever still good.”

“So… I'm going to be in and out for a while...” Sun sounded apologetic.

Yang sighed pressing down on the button. “Sounds really good Misty! Just take it from the top!” Letting go of the button. “You know what? people come here to work with you. Okay, I mean I'm doing my best but you gotta be here!” Yang sighed annoyed.

“I know it's just Neptune's in Fables with his family and that's where I gotta be.. I have to make my husband fall in love with me again.” Sun looked down at the mixer. “Tell him to add a D major to the bass drum beat it will help work the song better… and I have to go… upload everything to the server I’ll read over the mix and send you back with notes. I will be in all day tomorrow.”

 

The engagement party was booming as Sun stood by himself awkwardly as Veridian Neptune's sister's fiance walked over.

“The count downs begun huh? One week left of your former life...” Sun smile softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Yeah I'm feeling pretty good actually I mean I do get a little dizzy if I think about it for too long..” Veridian smiled.

“What?” Rigil Smiled walking over to him.

“No honey it's a good dizzy like...” Veridian looked at Sun for help. “It's like panic or excitement.”

“Panic and excitement are two vastly different things.” Rigil frowned.

“Honey there is going to be like four hundred people there.” Veridian sighed.

“Hey do you also have a little tingling in your hands?” Sun interjected.

“Yeah!” Veridian smiled. “Is that bad?”

“Do you listen to Radio waves?” Sun asked.

“Yeah..”

“Tom Tyrian, He talks about dizzy spells all the time, he says when his hand tingle that's how he knows he's creating something genius. And then he gets so amped up playing that he almost passes out, Veridian it sounds to be that you are onto something genius..” Sun smiled softly patting his shoulder. Veridian was whisked away by his mother for something.

“So. Is that true?” Rigil smiled at Sun.

“Mmhmm..” Sum smiled back he knew that she knew he lied but to comfort him.

Standing alone at a bench he watched everyone mingle and talk, before he zoned in on Neptune.

“Neptune?” Sun asked looking over Neptune's choice of clothing and his natural dark almost black hair in confusion.

“What?” Neptune smiled.

“Your hair it's different… You look beautiful.” Sun smiled at him.

“Thank you...” Neptune ducked his head softly rubbing his cheek to hide some blush.

“Okay so look so I have been thinking about something...” Sun smiled.

“Okay..”

“What's your favourite book?” Sun asked.

“I mean it probably is different to what you remember...”

“Doesn't matter.”

“Wuthering heights.. ” Neptune thought aloud.

“Wait really?” Sun questioned for a moment before continuing “Okay so wuthering heights it was great you probably loaned it to somebody right?”

“Yeah Reese I think...” Neptune smiled.

“And you probably said to yourself I wish I could read that book again with fresh new eyes. So I could experience it all over again.” Sun smiled back.

“I mean yeah probably...”

“Well that's how I think we should look at this...” Sun explained.

“Uh what?”

“You can't remember, how we met and you can't remember how we fell in love, and in a way yeah that sucks but it was the greatest time of my life.. And I just thought how cool it would be to experience that all over again...” Sun explained himself

“Like rereading your favourite book for the first time all over again..” Neptune clicked taking a sip of his red wine.

“Which is why I want to ask you out on a date...” Sun smiled weakly.

“Oh a date...” Neptune tensed up.

“Like two people who are just meeting for the first time.” Sun watched Neptune slowly untense up from his words, ‘there's still some of that Neptune that you know and love in there Sun just relax.’ Sun thought.

“Well I don't know… we have the wedding coming up...” Neptune smiled softly looking over to see Weiss talking to his father.

“But if we go out before then...” Sun suggested. “You might still get to take me as your date… I can't I can't promise anything but I'll put in a good word for you...”

“Alright.” Neptune chuckled. “One date.”

 

“So I have an idea but it involves going into the city...” Sun explained walking down the steps of Neptune's house. “You okay with that?”

“Yeah It's fine I just have to be back by 10 in the morning...” Neptune smiled opening his door.

“Oh my god...”

“What?” Neptune looked over at Sun confused.

“First date and you're already inviting yourself to stay the night...” Sun joked.

“Wha-”

“I don't know I'm just a little scandalised..”

“No I just ment!”

“Don't worry I'll have you back tonight...” Sun laughed softly closing his door. “I mean if you want to stay the night that's… I'm just going to shut up now... ” Sun looked over at Neptune who was giggling at him.

 

Sun pulled into a parking place and they paused as Neptune looked around. “Should we get out?”

“If you want to..” Sun smiled.

“Is this the part of the date where I find out you're not my husband but some crazy stalker and you're going to kill me?” Neptune asked.

“No… This is the exact parking spot where we first met.” Sun grinned at him.  “I'm going to take you on a little retrospective tour...” He turned the key again and drove to another place.

Neptune and Sun sat in this small restaurant eating waffles and drinking wine, well, Neptune was drinking wine Sun was drinking a non alcoholic grape juice.

“You ready for dessert?” Sun asked with a smile.

“Dessert! we just had waffles!” Neptune laughed.

“That was dinner… this is desert...” Sun smiled pulling out a pack of truffles, and opening the lid.

“Well how do you know what flavours they are?” Neptune looked up at Sun.

“You don't it's like a chocolate truffle roulette...” Sun grinned. “It's part of the fun we would be surprised by the ones we liked and  the ones that we didn't.”

“Okay...” Neptune picked up a random one and started to eat it.

Sun watched his face go from happy and hopefully to grumpy. “You don't like it?”

“I don't like this one...” Neptune mumbled.

Sun scanned over the box before picking up one. “Here I think you liked this one...” Sun smiled handing it to him. “Oh… ”

Neptune started to grin at the new truffle and he turned the truffle box to Sun. “Your turn...” They each took a truffle one by one giggling and smiling at the reactions.

“You should try their hot chocolate, we used to come here whenever it snowed..” Sun grinned at Neptune.

“Are you trying to make me diabetic or just fat...” Neptune said with a full mouth and a piece of chocolate flew out onto his hand.

“No it's just….” Sun zoned in on the chocolate and burst into laughter.

 

This was Sun's last stop and he stopped out in a secluded spot by the harbour.

“So we come out here and stare at the lake?” Neptune asked.

“That's not exactly what we do...” Sun smiled unbuttoning his shirt.

“Umm… I umm I uhh I'm not..” Neptune looked so concerned about hurting Sun's feelings.

“No it's not that We said we would go in once a month every month... ” Sun laughed. “And we have not done april yet… We started in july...” He said as he pulled his shirt completely off.

“Ummm Why...” Neptune asked. “Why would we do that?”

“We were at this spaghettI place and we had this waiter that said he did it and he was like eighty so, we thought we could.”

“Yeah.”

“And I know we said no wet suits but I'll make an exception.” Sun smiled at him waiting for a response.

“Alright… Turn around...” Neptune smiled as Sun climbed out of the car and leant against the doorway.

“Okay...” Neptune smiled looking over to Sun.

“Wait no wet suit?” Sun asked.

“You said no wet suit let's go!” Neptune opened his door and started running for the water.

Sun lent into the car and grabbed the blankets and started running before dropping them about a metre out from the water.

Neptune ran into the cold water then turned trying to run out. “No no no no...” Neptune half shouted as Sun ran over and pulled him further into the water with him. After they were submerged to their shoulders Sun pushed him out and started to gather his blankets to wrap around Neptune and himself.

“Heat heat..” Neptune said rubbing his arms with the blankets around him.

“Sorry for how cold that was...” Sun smiled as Neptune laughed.

“I can't feel my fingers...” Neptune held them out to him like he used to, and Sun leant forward and huffed his warm breath into his hand softly.

 

Neptune's lips were swollen from kisses as he whispered. “I don't know what your Neptune did on a first date… But with me… You're only getting to first base...” Neptune smiled kissing down Sun's neck softly.

“I'll take that...” Sun smiled softly.

“Second base tops...” Neptune moaned as he felt Sun stroked the dimples in his back and starting to rub his ass.

“No this is perfect... ” Sun whispered.

 

Sun was walking Neptune up to his door when he paused. “I’ve missed you, I missed our lives together, I miss being with you...” Sun started. “I love you..”

Neptune looked at the door with a small glint of hope “Oh… I should ahh I should get inside..” Sun didn't know his heart could be shattered anymore than it was until Neptune did that and walked inside. Sun walked back to his car and drove to his work.

 

Neptune walked into the lounge to drop his keys in the bowl when he saw Rigil sitting on the sofa reading.

“Hey.” She smiled looking up.

“Hey...” Neptune walked over to sit next to her. “I didn't know you were going to be here...”

“Were you out with Weiss...” She grinned.

“No… I was with Sun...” Neptune hugged a pillow.

“I like him.” Rigil smiled approvingly.

“Yeah. So do I.” Neptune grinned thinking about him, but the grin slowly turned into crying.

“Are you okay?” Rigil lent over rubbing his arm worried. Neptune shook his head as his sister pulled him into a warm hug. “I just.. I’ve never seen you like this…Is this crying thing the new you?”

“I don't know I don't know what's me… I have a tattoo...” Neptune whispered looking completely overwhelmed.

 

“It was just like it used to be...” Sun grinned at Scarlet. “It was better actually… Everything that I fell in love with about Neptune is still there!”

“You know… To you it may seem like a confirmation of your love… but to him it probably seemed like a really good first date.” Sage rubbed Sun's shoulder softly.

“Exactly which is why I think you should wait the normal three days before you call...” Scarlet explained.

“Wait I have to wait three days to call my husband?” Sun asked them.

“At least this is a unique case maybe longer?” Blake interjected.

“It can't be longer I'm going to see him on Saturday at the wedding...” Sun sighed. “I'm telling you it was so obvious even with this crazy shit that's going on around us we still belong together.”

“Obvious to him or to you?” Sage asked.

“Obvious to the both of us” Sun sighed,

 

“Before we forget we need to think about what we are-” Azure started.

“Going to do for the kids!” Neptune rubbed his forehead thinking.

Poseidon walked in with a clipboard. “Before you two start on that I want to tell you something” Poseidon smiled. “You know Ray Porter right he teaches constitutional law at the haven academy… He and I have done a lot of work together over the years. Well he's the dean of the law school now and they’re going to let you back in..”

“What? I didn't even apply...” Neptune looked to his mother who looked as shocked as him.

“I did all your paperwork for you...” Poseidon smiled softly.

“This is uhh crazy I feel like I'm getting a free do over… At life..” Neptune smiled at his mum.

 

The wedding went off without a hitch, and Sun's stuck out like a sore thumb, he walked over to the edge of the party where it was quiet and he could gather his thoughts.

“You look like you could use a drink...” Poseidon smiled at him walking over to Sun.

“I can't sir I'm driving home...” Sun smiled softly.

“I'm glad we’re getting a moment alone I wanted to get a chance to really talk to you Sun….” Poseidon smiled softly pouring him a shot of Rum.

“Yeah...” Sun looked out to the city.

“I do think… And I think that it's probably time to let us take it from here...” Poseidon smiled.

“Take what?” Sun asked.

“Things with Neptune.” Poseidon frowned. “Look I know that you didn't have double income for about a two plus months so you must have a little bit of dept laying around.. I also know a way out of it..”

“What's that?” Sun sounded hopeful.

“Divorce him. The bills have only just begun Sun..” Poseidon looked out to the part.

“Mr. Vasilias I do not think this is the time or place for this talk.” Sun started.

“Fine if you don't care about losing your business because you clearly don't. What about Neptune? What about doing what's right for him?”

“And you know what's right for him?!” Sun glared.

“As a matter of fact I do.” Poseidon glowered.

“You are such a hypocrite.” Sun glared.

“What did you just say?” Poseidon buffed up.

“If you're such a family man then how come I never saw you once come and try to mend your relationship with Neptune? You are such a coward...” Sun walked past him shaking his head.

“Sun!” Neptune shouted running after him. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don't know that's a really good question, because I’ve been driving myself insane, literally making an ass of myself and I don't think I can take it!” Sun shouted snapping.

“That's not fair!” Neptune glared.

“That's not fair. I see the way you look at her Neptune. I know that look because you used to look at me that way.” Sun sighed cooled down from his outburst but just ruined from the realisation to himself.

“Sun I...” Neptune started.

“No we just… Maybe we need to start being realistic, your memory is not coming back. The fact is that I'm still just a stranger.” Sun ran his fingers through his hair, when he looked up at Neptune he saw how broken he was.

“I'm not trying to hurt you. But I'm just, I'm just so tired of disappointing you.”

“I know..” Sun sighed.

“I'm so sorry Sun.”

“I'll go apologize to Rigil and Viridian..” Sun bit his lip softly.

“Oh god no it's fine… Fights at weddings turn into happy stories in the longer run… maybe in the long longer run...” Neptune smiled softly.

“How do you look at the man you love and tell yourself it's time to talk away.” Sun stroked Neptune's arm softly before walking off.

“Sun… I hope one day I can love somebody the way that you love me...” Neptune sighed almost choking on his own words.

“You figured it out once… You can do it again.” Sun walked out the door finally letting his tears fall.

 

Sun sat in the recording booth picking at a guitar when yang walked in, She had seen Sun sad a few times in the past few months be this time he looked a lot more worse for wear…

“Shit… You're here not there...” Yang walked over folding her arms in worry. ”Are you okay?”

“I'm done, It's over...” Sun looked up at her. “I give up.”

“You never give up Sun...” Yang said calmly.

“No if we were meant to be together we would be together. I'm just thinking about the first time we went to that Atlas restaurant that third date and they had this sign that said now serving soup and I went on this whole talk about how these owners wanted to sell soup but they couldn't and I didn't even realise Neptune had said nothing til  he let out a breath and he just watched me with a smile and whispered ‘I love you’ and it just hung there it was the first time he said it and I never wanted to stop hearing it. It took two weeks, it took two weeks for him to fall in love with me before . ... It's been 6 months. ... He doesn't love me…” Sun said wiping his tears away.

Yang stands there and watches him get up not knowing what to do as he walks away.

The next week Sun packs up everything in Neptune's studio, He started the divorce process.

 

The week after that he is taking out the trash when he sees the cat Neptune fed on the dumpsters. he took a bite of his cold pizza before offering it to the cat who turned their nose up at it. He turned to go inside before stopping and picking up the cat. “Come on little buddy...” Sun whispered sighing.

 

Neptune was picking out mushrooms when he saw Reese Chloris walk up to him then away.

“Reese?” Neptune asked innocently.

“Hey...” Reese smiled.

“How are you?” Neptune grinned.

“Listen um.. I know it's been years...”

“I was away for a long time I know..” Neptune nodded.

“I never had the chance to apologise I was going through a really weird time.. but your dad ended it..” She explained, and it all seemed to fit why Sun was so worried and protective with him around his family. “As soon as your mother confronted him about it, and I just always wanted you to know that… I don't mean to open old wounds, I just really needed to say that I'm sorry”

“No I'm really glad that you said something” Neptune smiled.

“Hey the pumpkins looked bad so I got a squash in-” Rigil stopped looking at Reese walk away. Neptune looked at her for answers. “I wanted to tell you...”

“You knew, you knew the whole time.” Neptune sighed dropping his bag.

“I'm sorry..”

“Just don't talk to me right now...” Neptune shook his head walking off.

 

Azure was watering her flowers when Neptune stormed up to the house when Neptune jogged over.

“Hey where have you been all day stranger?” Azure grinned at him. “Hmm? Neptune?”

“I ran into Reese Chloris at the store. That's why I left isn't it? Because I found out. MUM I barely even know who I am! And it turns out you're Lying to me! And you have used my accident to, To play happy family?!” Neptune shouted frustrated and betrayal sinking deeper into his stomach.

“I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again..” Azure explained with a soft look.

“Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel right now..” Neptune looked down.

“I'm sorry Neptune. We were happier than we have been in years..” Azure tried again.

“Mum!”

“We finally had you back again..” She smiled sadly.

“Back on your terms!” Neptune shouted.

“No!” Azure counted back.

“Yes! As usual!” Neptune shouted.

“No we did not!” Azure growled.

“He cheated on you! With one of my friends! How could you stay with him?” Neptune shouted confused about the idea of her staying.

“Hmmpf. I was going to leave, I was. I was already to leave, Then one afternoon I was all alone in the house and I started looking at all the photos of you, and Rigil, and the house seemed so full. Full of all of us and we were a family Neptune.” Azure watched Neptune as he shook his head. “And I realised in that moment that, that was the most important thing in the world to me and I couldn't I couldn't I could not go.”

“So you just washed it away?” Neptune sighed.

“No I chose to stay with him, for all the things that he did right. And not the one thing he did wrong. I chose to forgive him...” She sighed.

“Maybe Sun was right… Maybe I can't figure out who I am and be around all of you.” Neptune started to walk away.

When he got to Sun's place Sun was walking up the driveway with Ruby and they were talking and laughing. Sun paused when he saw Neptune sitting on the steps.

“Neptune?” Sun paused watching him.

“Oh I'm sorry I-” Neptune started.

“Is everything okay?” Sun asked worried. Neptune shook his head. “Hey I should take care of this we will hang later okay? I promise..” Sun smiled at Ruby.

“It's cool. Talk to you later!” Ruby smiled walking off.

“I'm sorry...” Neptune started watching Sun carefully.

“What happened?” Sun asked sitting next to him.

“Can I ask you something?” Neptune looked at the potted plants on the edge of the steps.

“Yeah you can always ask me anything.” Sun smiled softly at him.

“Did you know about my dad's affair?” Neptune blurted out.

“Yeah… I knew...” Sun let out a deep breath.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Neptune asked looking over at him.

“There were so many times I almost told you so many times. But to drive you away from your family again. It just felt wrong..” Sun looked over at him. “I wanted your love, I just not like that. I wanted to earn it.”

Neptune watched the leaves fall out of the trees looking deep in thought. “I just don't think I can afford to lose them right now...” Neptune whispered.

“Then don't...” Sun stroked Neptune's back.

 

Neptune heard the teacher babble on about law as he sketched in his note book more and more. He started to figure out why he left law school because he wasn't focusing anymore. So he decided that he was going to drop out. Now it's time to tell his father…

“Hey… I was looking all over I thought we were meeting at the library” Poseidon walked over. “So… hows that little intellectual property class going?”

“Oh.. Um that's what I actually want to talk to you about...” Neptune started. “I have decided to leave law school, and I'm going to get an apartment in the city...”

“It's this all over again… Damn it Neptune” Poseidon sighed annoyed. “We have made a lot of mistakes but.”

“Dad this isn't about you or anything you have done. This is about me, who I want to be. Who I am.” Neptune started.

“Just tell me what to say so I don't lose you again” Poseidon sighed.

“You won't...” Neptune hugged his father softly smiling. “I promise.”

_The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great adventures, Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part goes where they will, And wait. For the next collision._

Sun was walking to the coffee shop where they always used to go to get a hot chocolate when it snowed. When he stopped at the door. ‘Closed for tonight, Sorry’   Was written on a piece of paper taped to the inside of the door.

Turning slowly he saw someone walking over from the corner of his eye. Neptune. He took his moment gathering up the courage just to say. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I hope you didn't come all the way into the city for some hot chocolate...” Sun smiled softly. Gesturing to the door.

“Actually I moved back here. Six months ago.. I'm over by beacon academy..” Neptune smiled.

“Really that's great...” Sun smiled softly.

“I'm actually back at Beacon sitting in on a few classes.”

“What are you kidding that's amazing..” Sun grinned.

“I mean it's crazy what my hands remember but my brain doesn't...”

“Yeah..”

“Thank you..” Neptune smiled.

“I didn't do anything..” Sun looked away for a moment.

“You did, you accepted me for who I am… Not who you wanted me to be..” Neptune laughed softly.

“I just wanted you to be happy, that's all” Sun sighed as it started to snow around them.

“Um… isn't there some Vacuo place we go to if  this place was closed..” Neptune asked.

“Uh yeah it's rig- Wait. you remember?” Sun asked.

“No no no, I wish.” Neptune smiled softly as Sun sighed. “No nothing hasn't come back, but I've been hanging out with Blake and Yang for a little bit and I've been asking things about us…” Neptune smiled softly.

“Really? And what have they been saying?” Sun asked confused.

“They don't think you're seeing anyone...” Neptune bit his lip softly.

“They just happen to be right… You? are you seeing anyone?” Sun asked quickly.

Neptune shook his head. “So do you want to go to that Vacuo place? With me?” Neptune asked with a grin.

“Okay...”

“Okay.”

“Hey what would you say to trying some place we have not been to before? Someplace new?” Sun asked as they started to walk to the Vacuo place.

“I would like that...” Neptune grinned as they started to walk in away from the other place.

 

Neptune never regained his memory but Sun and Neptune did remarry and adopt a kid and a few more stray cats along the way…

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say thanks to three people who helped me with this au.  
> writingkiwi they helped the fuck out with just listening to me ramble... though we both tend to ramble ideas at eachother  
> oh-hai-dere on tumblr this dumb ass also lets me ramble and helps me figure out plots... (p.s if he had this fic his way it would not end happy...)  
> and unknownkiwi whos a bro and just puts up with me.   
> comments and kudos make me laugh and grin.   
> and if you want to send me a prompt flick them [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
